How Did I Ended Up In This Situation?
by xBitterSweetDreamsx
Summary: Neji, a cold and handsome young man being forced to go to the hospital by his cousin for a 'small' injury. Now how is that good for a man's ego? He may however change his mind after meeting a stunning doctor who happens to be the younger sister of Best-Friend/Rival Sasuke Uchiha. Nejiten Oneshot.


_How did I ended up in this situation?_

* * *

Hyuga Neji, a handsome man with gorgeous white eyes sat in the waiting room of the busy hospital. Nurses and doctors busying themselves by running from one patient to another, some even have enough time to give him a lovingly stare, admiring his handsome face and tone body in which the Hyuga just simply ignore. The patients chattered happily with the exception of a few who have worried or frustrated expressions plastered on their face, it seems that they were unhappy with being stuck waiting to be treated. Hyuga Neji was no exception, to him being in a hospital is a sign of weakness, a thought the young 24 year old Hyuga could not bear

"Hyuga Neji?" a nurse, looking around her early thirties asked, catching the attention of the patients within the waiting room.

"Here," replied the Hyuga, standing from his seat, ignoring the stare and sighs coming from the nurse and the female patients in the room. It's clear that by standing, the ladies in the room was able to see his tall structure and tone body which he has been previously hiding from sitting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um...Ano...Hyuga-kun...Um... The doctor is ready...for you...Can you please follow me?" The nurse asked as she batted her eyelashes, only to find herself being ignored. She bit her lips nervously and proceeds to walk towards the doctor's office with the handsome man following behind her. They passed through several of rooms, each door whiter than the next. They arrived in front of a door, a silver plaque with the name 'Doctor Uchiha' was neatly placed on the door.

Neji looked stared at the name with much annoyance and confusion, the irritation of not knowing that one of his best friends and closest rivals does not only have an important role in the Uchiha Corps but a doctor in the world's most prestigious hospital. Does this mean that Uchiha Sasuke is better than him? Knowing this new information made the Hyuga nauseous with the thought that Uchiha Sasuke could possibly be better than him. Without any hesitation, the Hyuga entered the room without displaying his usual manners by knocking on the door. The nurse could only continued staring at him lovingly, unaware of the fact that he had just left her alone in the corridor.

"Alright Uchiha, since when did you become a qualified doctor?" asked the man, his right hand was running through his long hair, a small habit he does whenever he feels stressed or annoyed. His eyes were closed, not allowing him to take notice of the doctor in front of him.

"A year ago, Hyuga Neji I assumed?" Neji opened his eyes, not expecting to see a beautiful tall brunette in the place of the rival he knows so well. She was leaning against the exam table with her right leg bent at an angle where her heels were against the side of the bed. She was staring at him with those warm chocolate eyes with a smile that gives the message of amusement. She was holding up an opened file, telling him that she was reading before he barged in and interrupted her. Neji did not realise he was staring until she spoke again, using his name. He blinked and turned his head slightly, releasing a small blush.

"Correct." Neji answered taking note that she went back to giving him an amused smile and placing her file on her desk.

"Please come sit on the exam table, I will be with you shortly." She walked towards her desk and took out a file, with his name on it. While she was doing this, Neji settled himself on the table, looking over at the pretty's doctor direction while she gave a quick scan on his files.

"Sorry if I am being too forward, but do you happen to know Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Neji. He watched her as she stopped what she was doing and gave out a bright laugh.

"Yes I do know him, he happens to be my older brother." She responded, shortly after laughter stopped. Neji stared at her liked she has just told him that she was the gay lover of his cousin, Hinata. Of course the name Uchiha would mean that she was part of the Uchiha family. Where else would you not hear the Uchiha name mentioned without having the immediate thought of the rich and powerful clan? Never in Neji's mind would he think that she was the younger sister of his best friend. Maybe a distant cousin or an adopted relative. It's quite understandable really; she looks nothing like an Uchiha. Sure she was beautiful like any other Uchiha, but she does not have the usual raven hair and dark eyes with a hint of red. Her personality was almost the exact opposite of the Uchiha brothers. Imagine Sasuke laughing out loud, a really tough thing to imagine.

"You're the younger sister of Sasuke? Sorry if I seem surprised but Sasuke had never mentioned you." He told her, he watched her face carefully, slightly surprised that her face did not show any signs of hurt. Wouldn't you be hurt if you had just been told that your own brother did not want to let his friends know that you exist?

"Don't worry, never knew you were friends with Sasuke either. Honestly, I only know Naruto but that's only because he often comes over the mansion to annoy Sasuke." Laughed Tenten, she walked over to Neji.

"Now, it's says here that you damaged your shoulder and now it causing you some pain." Neji winced from hearing his 'weakness'. He initially did not like the idea of coming to the hospital simply because of a bruise on his shoulder but Hinata and his local general practitioner had advised him to come down to the hospital to have an X-ray done in case he did break any bones. Neji usually would not go along with this, but Hinata had threatened to set him on a date with Yamanaka Ino, a loud flirtatious friend of hers who happens to possess an obsession with hot guys such as himself.

"Hn"

"A tough guys huh, you lot are all the same," she huffed, turning her back on Neji. This caused him to smirk, he got off the exam table and pulled her in by her waist, making her crash into his well-built chest. "What are you doing?".

Neji leaned down next to her face and breathed into her ear, watching in satisfaction as she shivers. He pulled her into a kiss. She eagerly responded, kissing him back with a gentle sweetness that only she possesses. She pulled back after a minute, breathless.

"So tell me, am I really like all the other guys now?" asked Neji, leaning his forehead on top of hers.

"In terms of cockiness , yeah but a much better kisser never less."

He kissed her again, more intensely this time as he lifted her and place her on the exam table, her long tone legs wrapping around his torso. She pulled back after an eternity, it seemed, not wanting to let go of the feeling of his lips against hers. His kisses seemed to make her dizzier each time. She gently pressed her forehead against his, brushing a stray hair out of his face.

"You know, I've still haven't examined you yet," she whispered seductively, placing her hand onto his chest and massaging his well toned muscles. This caused Neji to release a groan.

"And what do you suggest we do about it doctor?" he replied.

"Take of your shirt."

_Why did she have to say it like that, with her luscious yet swollen lips and hot body that is just waiting to be touched, yeah there's no way I gonna pass on this. _Neji arched a brow and gave a smirk before taking off his shirt. Tenten took a step back and gave a quick scan before walking around, facing his back. She placed a hand on his shoulder, sending him tingles along his skin and gave it a small squeeze.

Neji gave a small groan and turned around, wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist and start to roam her body. Tenten raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Her questions were laced with the tone of seriousness with a hint of amusement.

Neji was confused at her comment and lessen his hold on her waist slightly. He looked at her face; she still held her brow up and has a small frown on her face. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the unexpected outcome of her reaction; however he was not stupid to not know that she was serious when she asked him the question.

Looking at his blank face and the fact that he didn't reply to her earlier question led Tenten to laugh out loud.

"You know, I was being serious about examining you. We may have had our fun but I still need to do my job."

With a defeated look plastered on his face, he sighs and replied with a firm 'Fine'. He took his arm off around her waist and allows her to lead him to the x-ray machine where he was told to stand behind while she presses the correct buttons. Once the X-ray had a scan, he returned back to the table. Neji watch in amusement as he watched the brunette furrow her eyebrows in concentration while writing down the findings.

"You know? Once this is over, I get to examine you." Says Neji, smirking as he saw her blush a cute cherry pink. After recovering from her blush, she smirked and placed her clipboard down by her table and walked towards him, placing her face millimetres apart from his while placing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, what makes you think you're qualified?" she says seductively.

"You're such a tease, it's hot." He responded and crashed his lips onto hers.

The next day

Neji visited the Uchiha Mansion. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by his rival and friend, Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, didn't we say we're gonna meet at the dobe's later?" asked Sasuke. He was standing at the large double doors of the mansion with his arms crossed, blocking the entrance.

"I'm not here for you." Smirked Neji.

Sasuke raised a brow, wondering what he was talking about. Before he had any chance to ask, Tenten popped through the door, looking as pretty as ever and wearing a large smile on her face. She hugged Neji which he returned by kissing her full on the lips. While they were having a little make out session, they did not notice the dark aura leaking from the male Uchiha.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

The two couple broke away from each and Neji smirked. "To put it simply, I'm dating your sister." He grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her towards his BMW i8 Spyder. He stopped halfway and turned his head back to the Uchiha prodigy and said "I won't be joining you all later," The two drove off, leaving a twitching Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and quickly called Naruto. _Ring ring _

"What's up Teme?" ask Naruto in his happy go lucky voice.

"I'm won't be showing up at yours later, I got to go kill a certain Hyuga." Sasuke hung up his phone and got into black Ferrari f430 and prepare to go hunt down the white eyed bastard who dared to touch his little sister.

Meanwhile, at Naruto's place...still on his phone.

"WHAT HAS HINATA-CHAN EVER DONE TO YOU? DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T HEAR ME TEME, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. TALK TO ME! COME ON, THIS IS TOO QUIET EVEN FOR YOU. FINE THEN, IF YOU WON'T TELL ME THAN I WILL PROTECT HINATA-CHAN FROM YOU. DON'T WORRY HINATA-CHAN, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU."

* * *

My first one-shot! Well I think its a one shot, not quite sure :D

Just to let everybody know, I haven't given up on writing. Actually, I recently just got back into it again. I'm still on Fanfiction almost every single day but more as reader rather than writer. But don't worry readers, I'm planning to update 'Living a Normal Life' by the end of this month and probably work on 'School, Hearthrob, Fans, Oh Brother' afterwards as I realized I haven't updated this fiction in 3 years (Wow, has it been that long already?)

Anyway, thanks for reading you guys, you guys are awesome. If there are any Nejiten fics that you wrote or had read that is really good, please don't hesitate to message me cause I'm running out of Nejiten fics to read :(

Thanks again, don't forget to review. Want to know whether I still got it after my 6 month hiatus

Luv

xBitterSweetDreamsx :D


End file.
